Irresistible Temptation
by DestinysTears
Summary: Sesshomaru finds he cannot ignore this inexplicable temptation.   Oneshot


Irresistible Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I create profit from my fanfiction.

Warning: Contains explicit sexual content and elements of rape. YIMs NOT ALLOWED!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The dresser drawers slammed shut with a loud clunk. She inspected her room quickly with her eyes, her hands resting on her waist. Satisfied, she entered her bathroom, collecting a few things and placing the rest of her unwanted toiletries in the small medicine cabinet overhead.

Stuffing the last of her items into the sides of the suitcase, Kagome slapped down the lid, zipping it closed in one fluid motion.

She quickly brushed off the invisible dirt from her clothes and stood. Bracing herself, Kagome lifted the luggage with two steady arms. It was heavy but she would manage. It held at least a week of clothing and necessities.

Kagome made her way down the stairs, dropping the heavy load at the foot of the steps. With a sigh of relief, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes, her ponytail swinging in a buoyant motion. She looked at the first floor of her home with a weary gaze.

It was empty and plain looking. The sun shone in through the windows, flecks of dust floating in the rays of light. Her tiny home was stripped of everything: a pathetic sight. The little furniture she owned was relocated to her garage with the help of an old friend of hers.

Kagome had befriended him in high-school, and they had remained friends all throughout their college years; he was her best friend. He had offered to let her stay at his house while her own home went through renovations.

When she returned to her house, the walls would sport a new layer of paint and the old discolored carpet would be exchanged for brand new wood flooring. She guessed it could be called a birthday/college graduation gift. Since she never asked for anything in particular, her family thought it high time to reward her with something special.

Kagome shook her head with a smile as she resumed the task at hand. Carrying the suitcase over towards the door, she continued her musing.

It wasn't as if she did not appreciate this pleasant surprise her family members had bestowed upon her, it was just that this whole home-makeover thing seemed to be a little on the expensive side. No, it_ was_ on the expensive side.

Kagome knew wood paneling was no cheapie. And along with a new paint job? All this would cost a fortune. The guilt was eating her alive.

Her friend awaited her outside, leaning against his car. As soon as he saw her, he ran forward to take her bag.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha muttered a "no problem" and took her belongings to the back of his car. He tossed it in, shutting the trunk noisily.

While he did this, Kagome ran inside to get the purse she had left on the counter. She groped for her car keys, placing her thumb on the red button as soon as she had a hold of it. Pressing it, she heard her car set from its parked state by the curb.

Opening the door to his black NSX, Inuyasha got in and settled himself; Kagome followed suit. She buckled her seatbelt while Inuyasha turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared and the radio blared out as the car sprung to life.

Kagome jumped. "Holy shit..." she said as she put her hands to her ears.

"All set?" Inuyasha glanced over at her. Her face was strained as she tried to block out the noise yet try to hear his question simultaneously.

Laughing, he turned the volume down and asked her again. She nodded, still shell-shocked from the blast of music.

"You would think a dog-demon wouldn't like loud music..." Kagome mumbled. "No wonder you're practically deaf."

They drove down the neighborhood street, taking a right turn at the first intersection onto the main road.

After pulling up on the driveway, he immediately headed for the trunk and took out Kagome's things. He locked his car and headed for the entrance to his house, holding her luggage with one arm and opening the door with the other.

She stepped inside, sighing contently as the rush of cool air conditioning hit her. Inuyasha disappeared up the flight of stairs with her suitcase and returned before she had time to notice his absence.

"Your room's the second door on the right; I just put your stuff up there," he informed her, gesturing in the direction of the guest room.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Looking around at her surroundings, she took a breath of air. "Thanks for doing all this, Inuyasha. It's a really big help."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, Kami knows what you would be without me." Giving him a playful glare, Kagome headed for the adjoining room, dumping her body onto the sofa. She sighed leisurely, awarding herself with a much needed moment of relaxation.

"I am so _exhausted!_" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes.

"Keh, _you're_ exhausted," Inuyasha scoffed, lifting Kagome's legs out of the way before crashing down onto the couch, letting her legs fall back onto his lap. He positioned his arms across the back of the couch.

They sat there for a few moments, just relaxing.

Kagome stared at the ceiling as she thought to herself. "How is that we've known each other for so long, but I still have yet to meet your brother?" she asked absentmindedly.

Inuyasha laughed. "Huh, he's the biggest asshole of our time. You're lucky you haven't met him," he replied to her simply, though not exactly answering her question.

"Then why do you live with him?" Kagome asked. She ran her fingers through her bangs idly as she waited for his answer.

"Well," Inuyasha explained, "I guess you could say that it's just a practical decision we made. Besides, just because we live in the same house doesn't mean we have to hang around each other."

"Oh," was her only reply. Just then, Kagome remembered her unanswered question. She sat up to face Inuyasha. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain why I've never met him."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I kinda made sure you wouldn't ever have to meet him. Trust me, he's a real asshole."

"Asshole, as in...?" Kagome asked determinedly.

"He just is, Kagome," he answered with finality, choosing to ignore her irritated glare. He changed the subject. "We have the rest of the afternoon left. What do you want to do?" Kagome sighed in defeat after a moment, plopping back down on the couch.

Kagome contemplated the choices. "How about a movie?" she suggested.

"I don't care."

Taking those words as his consent, Kagome jumped up and made her way to the pull-out drawer by the television. She quickly scanned the row of movies. Her eyes stopped at row of blank looking tapes in the very back. Cocking her head, she read the labels of a few of them. Kagome made a face and picked up one of them. She flashed it at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. He was still on the couch, arms folded as he leaning against the arm of the sofa. "What are these?"

Inuyasha squinted his eyes at the black tapes for a second then shrugged. "I don't know. What does it say?"

"This one says 'Aiko'," Kagome answered holding the tape a little away from her. She reached in the drawer and grabbed another tape. "And this one says 'Mai'..."

His forehead creased together in confusion. He thought back but couldn't recall where those tapes came from.

Inuyasha jaw dropped. "Ah, the hell, Sesshomaru..." he mumbled to himself incredulously.

"What?" Kagome asked, holding the tapes in either hand.

Before she could ask again, Inuyasha held the tapes in his hand. He opened the bottom drawer and stuffed the tapes inside forcefully. "Fuckin' pervert..." he said under his breath before returning to the couch. He held his head with one hand, obviously irritated. "At least put it somewhere where no one can see it, you stupid asshole!" he seethed, covering his face with his hand.

Deciding not to question him, she shrugged and continued her search for the perfect movie.

After selecting the desired DVD, she popped it into the player and took her seat next to Inuyasha. It was a while before he calmed down and could really settle into the movie. Kagome laughed silently to herself at the sight of her friend's odd antics.

Sighing, Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and watched the movie.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sesshomaru sat in the car several moments after he had taken the key out of the ignition. He slumped in the driver's seat, ready to fall asleep right there. He was worn out, and his energy level was dangerously depleted.

The woman that had accompanied him that evening was a wearisome chatterer, to say the least. Sesshomaru was more than grateful that he had decided not to take the girl home with him. For all he knew, the girl would continue to talk in her sleep.

Groggily, he forced himself out of the car and to the front door. Pulling the house keys out from his pocket, he unlocked the door, relieved to finally be home.

As he stepped inside, he received an unexpected welcome.

A tempting wave of scents hit him. The light smell of jasmine and the more subtle scent of a woman infiltrated his senses. At first, the unexpected scent baffled him, but then remembered what Inuyasha had told him earlier in the week. This must be the friend he spoke of that was coming to stay with them. Kagome was her name, if he had heard correctly.

Curious, he made his way over to the source of the scent and found a young, dark-haired woman sleeping on the sofa. A blanket covered her, shielding her body from him. Sesshomaru was strangely disappointed. He continued to stare, entranced.

Her head was turned to the side, baring her neck to him. One arm rested a little above her head, the other over her midsection. The sight of her was strangely erotic.

Her features were soft, her body formed in all the right places. She looked almost angelic as her chest rose and fell with each gentle breath. The girl shifted, turning on her side with a drained sigh. The lack of a pillow allowed her head to rest on the surface of the cushions, offering the side of her neck up to him even further. It was as if the girl was deliberately trying to seduce him from the confines of her dreams.

Sesshomaru stepped back, holding his breath. It was all too enthralling watching her while she tempted him so unconsciously.

Without warning, the image of her naked body writhing underneath him clouded his mind. He heard her moaning his name, crying out in ecstasy. His pants tightened as the lust gripped him tightly. He halted his thoughts, quickly shaking the bare image of her out of his mind.

Reluctantly, he retired to his own room, trying to calm himself.

How could that girl evoke such desire in him? She was her half-brother's bitch for Kami's sake! Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as he shut the door forcefully behind him. He lowered himself to the ground, resting his arms on his knees. Trying to clear his thoughts, he shook his head, forcing himself to breathe evenly.

He did not know why the sight of her aroused him so much.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had been looking forward to a good lay that night, but ended up with something quite different. Perhaps it was just the scent of her.

After calming himself, he stood and removed his shirt, then exchanged his slacks for sleeping pants and sat on his bed. It was then that Sesshomaru realized the appetite for sleep gone. Growling silently to himself, he lay down on the bed, burying his head into his pillow.

No woman should be able to tempt him so, a filthy human especially.

But the thing was: she was not filthy, contrary to his beliefs on humans. She was beautiful, the scent of her unwontedly arousing. He imagined tasting her upon his tongue, roaming her body with his hands. He clenched the bed sheets wishing it could be her.

Sesshomaru felt himself harden at the thought. A feral snarl escaped his lips, eyes flashing red. Now, he would have been more than happy to fuck the talkative bitch from earlier so long as he could forget about that girl downstairs. It felt odd to desire one so much but could never touch her; he hated it. No one should be able to make him feel this way. That woman would pay.

Freezing in his place, he heard someone ascending the stairs. It was her.

He listened to each gentle footfall as they approached. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. No, he would not give in to temptation.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was lying on the couch. The room was dark, the only source of light coming from the moon outside the glass windows. A large blanket covered her, keeping her lightly clothed body warm.

Shivering, Kagome figured it was probably best to return to her room. She gathered up the large blanket, bringing it with her. Her ponytail was tousled and messy, but she didn't care. All she wanted was sleep. Kagome dragged her feet to the staircase, groaning as she forced herself up the flight of steps.

She rounded the corner, intending to head straight for the second door on her right.

Without warning, the door to the first room opened, stopping just before it hit her face. Kagome yelped, falling backwards. Her heart was racing; she had never been so afraid in her entire life. Kagome shivered underneath the blanket, but she was not cold.

As she trembled, a tall, statuesque figure appeared from behind the door. Long silver hair fell to his waist; amber golden eyes glimmered at her through the dark. From what she could see, his body was well toned. He looked strangely familiar.

Relief rushed through her. This was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's "asshole" of a brother.

He didn't seem like an asshole, she thought, but looks could be deceiving.

"Hi," she greeted him, her voice still trembling slightly. "You must be Sesshomaru." Kagome rose on her feet. This was a bit of an awkward situation.

"Sorry, I'm just - you scared me a little. I'm sorry if I woke you up..."

Kagome scratched the back of her head sheepishly when he did not reply. "By the way," she said after a few seconds had passed, "I'm Kagome, Inuyasha's friend." She stepped forward with an outstretched arm, thinking he would at least shake her hand. "I-"

Cut off in mid-sentence, Sesshomaru took her hand roughly and pulled her to him. She shrieked at the unexpected action. She did not know what to make of the situation.

His lips crashed down on hers, holding her body to his. Kagome's cry was muffled as his mouth was on hers, preventing her from calling out for help. He pulled her into his room and shut the door, slamming her body against the back of it, resuming the kiss. His lips traveled down to her neck, allowing himself to taste her. He breathed shallow breaths against her skin as she whimpered, trying to push him off her weakly.

"What are you doing?" she managed to say. "You're Inuyasha's brother!"

He spoke to her for the first time. "Half-brother." Sesshomaru pulled away from her, finally realizing what he was doing. But what was done, was done, and he would finish what he started.

"And we barely know each other!"

Sesshomaru sighed, folding his arms. He thought it would be easier than this. He somehow had it in his mind that she would give in to him readily. Maybe not.

"It's your fault," he said matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru kept his arms around her waist.

Kagome made a face. "_My_ fault? For what?"

His beast growled, aroused by her defiance. The things she could do with her body...

He leaned down brushing his lips against her ear. "For being so alluringly irresistible..." he whispered quietly into her ear. Kagome closed her eyes, lightly digging her nails into the skin on his back. She shuddered as his lips caressed the sensitive skin on her neck.

His hands found their way under her shirt, traveling slowly upwards towards her breasts.

Kagome's eyes opened. She pushed him off of her, catching him off-guard. He stumbled backwards as she fumbled around for the door knob. Twisting it open, she ran for Inuyasha's room. Before she could reach it, Kagome felt one of Sesshomaru's strong arms wrap around her. The other covered her mouth. Kagome whimpered helplessly, looking at Inuyasha's door, sitting there, keeping her from Inuyasha as it mocked her silently.

Sesshomaru kissed her neck from behind her. "Just this once..." He inched backward slowly, bringing her with him. Kagome shook her head. '_What the hell does he think he's doing?_'

He brought her back to his room, shutting the door and locking it quickly with one arm while the other still held the thrashing Kagome. He returned his arm to her side, turning her round to face him. Pulling out the hair band that held her hair into a ponytail, he let it drop to the floor. Her face was filled with fear as he leaned down to kiss her.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's words from earlier that day rushed into her mind.

_'Trust me, he's a real asshole.' _His words seemed to mock her from her memories.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, roaming her body with his hands. He let his youki cloud her mind, confusing her train of thought. Kagome moaned into his mouth, shutting her eyes.

Sesshomaru pushed her to his bed, letting her fall on top of the sheets. He stood over her, smirking as her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Undress," he commanded her, watching intently as she sat upright on the bed. Kagome pulled off her shirt and shorts all too eagerly, moving on to her underwear. Before she could take her bra and panties off, Sesshomaru rushed forward, pushing her back onto the bed, tearing the thin lace from her body. Watching her strip in front of him like that was too much.

Removing the rest of his clothing quickly, he pressed his lips to her neck once again. The youkai held her arms above her head, caressing her breast with his free hand. She arched into his touch as she breathed a heady moan, only serving to arouse him further. Sesshomaru kissed her forcefully, their tongues touching in an erotic dance.

Skin on skin, they writhed about on the bed, entangling themselves in the thin bed spread. He released her arms, which immediately reached for his body like a magnet. Reaching down towards her womanhood, he found her clit, rubbing it in small circles with his middle finger. She cried out softly at the feel, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down, meeting his mouth greedily.

Kagome bucked against his quickening movements, groaning into the passionate kiss. He dipped a single finger into her wetness, and then pulled out only to penetrate her again, adding another finger. Her walls clenched his fingers, wishing to end the torturous teasing.

"Sesshomaru..." she moaned as he pulled his fingers out. He held up his hand; a clear substance coated his fingers.

"You're so wet," he smirked. Bringing his fingers to his lip he licked them clean. He entwined his fingers in her hair, lifting her up towards him. His lips met hers as he pulled her body flush against him. His hardened cock rubbed against her between her legs, eliciting a lustful moan from the young woman.

Kagome dragged her nails from his shoulders to his mid-back. Muscles rippled underneath her touch. Sesshomaru was coated in her wetness as he rubbed her pussy with his cock.

"Take me, Sesshomaru..." Kagome begged him lustfully as she bucked wildly against him. "Please..."

His eyes glazed over as he looked at her. One arm held her body while the other held her head. Her skin was soft, begging to be touched. Their breathing was shallow, though loud in comparison to the quiet room.

He looked into her lust filled eyes, making sure her eyes were on him and him only. The corner of his mouth turned up slightly into a smile as he prodded her with the head of his dick. Sesshomaru wanted to torture her; he would take his sweet time. He was in no hurry to finish this.

She blushed as he continued to hold her eyes with his fiery amber orbs. Kagome brought her arms back around his neck.

Kagome had trouble keeping her eyes on him. The feeling overwhelmed her, controlling her every thought. All she could think about was him inside her, fucking her hard. He continued to tease her.

"Sesshomaru...!" she gasped. "Please..." her breathing came hard and fast. "Fuck me already..."

He thrust into her, pumping into her hard, not bothering to even let her adjust to his size. She didn't seem to care. Her walls clenched around him, trying to keep him inside her.

"Agh... Sesshomaru...!" Kagome moaned in a sex-crazed voice.

He pulled out until only his head was inside, before thrusting deep and hard into her. Kagome brought his lips down on hers, wrapping her legs around his waist. A throaty groan escaped him as she clenched him hard.

Kagome whimpered wildly as she began to reach her climax. She met his forceful thrusts fervently; the sounds of their moans filled the room.

Sesshomaru breathed hard. "Agh... Fuck..." he grunted as his grip in her hair tightened, pulling her head back.

Before she could cum, he pulled completely out of her, flipping her around roughly before she could protest. Forcing her on hands and knees, he entered her again, doggy style. Sesshomaru massaged her breasts as he drove into her, rubbing his fingers against her hardened nipples.

Soon, his balls began to tighten as he felt his own release coming. He quickened his strong pace, forcing Kagome to her climax. Her pussy tightened around him while she moaned his name in crazed ecstasy.

"Sesshomaru... Agh..." she cried, digging her blunt nails into his shoulders. "It feels... so good..."

A husky groan left his lips as he began thrusting even harder, faster than humanly possible. Growling, he released his seed into her, too far into the session to pull out.

Kagome gave out underneath him, though he kept his arms around her. She panted, exhausted, but never more satisfied. Sesshomaru, still holding her, collapsed onto the bed, being sure not to fall on top of the girl.

Now the room was silent, all except for the sounds of their heavy breathing.

Sighing, Kagome leaned her head against Sesshomaru's hard chest. "... So this is why Inuyasha didn't want me to meet you..." she whispered wearily.

Sesshomaru's body shook with a quiet chuckle. He dragged a claw lightly against her collarbone. "Of course," Sesshomaru murmured back in a low voice. "He knew just how irresistible you are..."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


End file.
